thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hasegawa Ayumi
Hasegawa Ayumi (長谷川 あゆみ) is the captain of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13. Her leuitenant is Matsuki Nero. Appearance Ayumi is slightly taller at 167cm, with long auburn hair that flows in light waves. In human years, one could say she looks to be around the age of 21, but her true age remains a mystery. She is fairly well endowed despite her slimmer figure and always carries a dagger hidden in her traditional shinigami robes. Her eyes are honey colored and she has a small mole near the upper left side of her mouth. Her face is a soft oval shape, with a slightly pointed chin and her skin is beige. Ayumi's zanpakuto sits at her waist and is carried in a deep green scabbard with the handle wrapped in matching green and gold with golden tassels tied on near the scabbard throat. Personality Ayumi is generally a tolerant person and is more light-hearted than her family would like her to be. This, at times, becomes problematic when it comes to her being a captain because she becomes bored rather quickly and tends to move on to things better suited to her interests and thus avoids her duties. Though she can be playful, Ayumi has a dark, vengeful side and can sometimes be easily irritated. Those who find themselves on her bad side soon realize they have gained a very powerful enemy. On the other hand, those Ayumi holds close are very precious to her and she will defend those she cares most for to the death. As a Captain, Ayumi takes pride in her Division and ensures that everyone is treated fairly. At the same time, Ayumi can be very strict in order to ensure that everyone is at the level they should be at and able to put their all into becoming even stronger. There was once a rumor that when two low ranking shinigami got into a quarrel, Ayumi locked them both in the storage shed behind the 10th Division barracks for 3 days, where they finally decided to reconcile. Though she denies this, she always seem to walk away with a smirk. History One look at Ayumi Hasegawa will have most Soul Society men drooling, but there is more to her than her looks. Ayumi comes from a clan of deadly martial artists who are also proficient in kido. Though they do not rank as high as those in the Kido Corp, they are still a force to be reckoned with. From a young age, Ayumi was trained in several disciplines in order to uphold the family name and honor. At age 14 she graduated from the Shinigami Academy, a remarkable feat at such a young age, and, at age 17, was promoted to Vice-Captain of Squad 10. Three years later, Ayumi achieved Bankai and attained the position of Captain of the 10th Division. Being one of the youngest Shinigami to graduate from the Academy, Ayumi prides herself on being a cut above the rest and her confidence has propelled her through the ranks to 10th Division Captain. The Hasegawa family are well known among Soul Society as being an honorable, but prideful clan. They have very high standards for their kinsmen and settling for anything but best is something they do not tolerate and deeply frown upon. Ayumi’s new position garnered much praise and attention for the Hasegawa family, who now enjoy more wealth than was previously had. Being an only child, Ayumi is set to be the head of the Hasegawa family someday. Plot TBA Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Being captain of the 10th Division, Ayumi is skilled at wielding her zanpakuto at a high level and specializes in surprise attacks. Great Spiritual Power: as a Captain-class Shinigami, Ayumi has a very high level of spirit pressure. She is also capable of condensing her spirit pressure and releasing as a shock-wave like force, pushing those in her immediate vicinity back several yards. Hakuda Expert: 'Having come from a clan dedicated to martial arts, Ayumi is highly proficient in Taijutsu, and thus capable of shattering bones in a single strike. 'Kidō Master: Ayumi is a master in Kidō and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. Shunpo Expert: Ayumi has shown considerable progress in her advancement through Shunpo. Though not a master, she shows great talent in this technique. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. Enhanced Speed: Due to the power of her Zanpakuto, Ayumi is capable of moving at speeds of up to 5 times that of normal levels. Enhanced Stamina: '''Due to her training, Ayumi is capable of surviving longer fights than others and take harder hits. '''Keen Intellect: Ayumi has demonstrated the sharpness of her mind on many occassions. She is quickly able to pick out patterns of behavior and fighting techniques and adapt accordingly. This also comes in handy for discerning weaknesses in others, be it on the battlefield or off. Zanpakuto 金色鷹隼-"Golden Falcon" : In its sealed form, Konjiki Youshun is a short katana with a curved guard resembling a bird’s beak with two hawk feathers tied and dangling from the hilt. *'Shikai': Triggered by the release command, "断片に引き裂く" or "Tear to shreds". In Shikai release, Ayumi unsheathes Konjiki in a wide arc, and a loud screech sounds out. As she unleashes the blade, it transforms into a long scimitar with a golden hilt. Shikai form allows Ayumi to move up to 5 times faster than normal because she becomes much lighter due to the power of the sword (think of the speed birds of prey reach while diving). **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Sokkou (Swift Attack): With the agility boost of her shikai, Ayumi often tries to disorient her opponents by zipping from place to place with Shunpo and then attack from multiple angles in quick succesion. In other words, a strike from behind, then a strike from the side, then a strike from below, etc. *'Bankai: 空の黄金の王 - Golden King of the Skies' **'Bankai Special Ability: '''Ayumi raises her sword straight in the air and calls upon the spirit Konjiki Youshun with "Sora no Kigane no Ou". Upon saying this, a whirlwind swirls around the sword. Ayumi swings the sword back down after a few moments and it transforms into a giant fan. Across the fan itself is a picture of a golden falcon in traditional Chinese style upon a dark red background with swirling clouds. At this point, all attributes are greatly increased. The material of the fan is harder than diamond, allowing Ayumi, if necessary, to use it as a shield. The tips of the fan have serrated edges, capable of shredding an opponent and causing great injury. However, that is not it's greatest ability. While Ayumi's shikai allows her to move 5x faster, in Bankai, Ayumi can move at even greater speeds capable of producing high velocity winds. Because Ayumi feels that only those she deems worthy may see her greatest techniques, any further information about her Bankai is currently unknown'.' Relationships *Has a long-standing friendship with fellow captain Asura Mishima, having known him from before he was promoted to Senior Captain. *Has a long-standing friendship with fellow captain Kazuma Nakajima. They went to Academy together, where Ayumi was Kazuma's senpai and tutored him in Kido. They eventually learned they had a mutual interest in plants and from then on became friends. They occasionally hold drinking parties together. Trivia *Ayumi is known for being highly competitive and hates to lose. *Though she will deny it, Ayumi often enjoys spending time in her family's garden tending to the flowers. Her favorite hobby is flower arrangement. *Her birthday is September 15th. Quotes ''"When you think all is lost, and you feel like all the bones in your body have been broken and you're on the verge of death, get up. You will find that your greatest strength lies within the greatest of trials." (Angry) "Sometimes I wonder how you even managed to become a Shinigami. Your ignorance seems to know no bounds!" "Just because I'm a Hasegawa doesn't mean I always see eye-to-eye with my family." "There's nothing wrong with relaxing every now and then." "Don't expect beauty out of battle. Don't expect virtue in death. Don't think that only your life is at stake. If you want to protect the ones you should protect, you should attack your enemy from the back. Every Shinigami should learn this." Category:CrimsonLotus Category:Shinigami Category:Captain